


Take a break

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 幻千 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 千空頭靠在淺霧幻肩上，默默想著，他只是，需要休息一下。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 12





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及151話後劇透，如果幻從美國組那邊安全回來的後續片段。

看著淺霧幻平安無恙地回到船上，許多人給予歸來的心靈術師擁抱，而千空只是遠遠地看著，他手邊還有很多事情尚未完成，所以他只是在對方的目光落到他身上時，微微地點頭，嘴角上揚，他知道淺霧幻會懂得他的意思，就如同以往那樣。  
讀懂彼此的那份自信並不是無故出現的，他看著淺霧幻歪著頭也朝他一笑，不須言語多解釋的默契在無聲中交織，千空默默地低頭繼續手中工作，畢竟，淺霧幻帶回來的珍貴情報，他可一點也不想浪費。  
不知道過了多久，待天色逐漸轉暗，船上點起了明亮的火光，在黑暗中照亮了周遭的夜色，千空才有些疲倦地停下，他捏著自己的眉心，試圖舒緩酸澀的雙眼，然而當他閉上眼睛時，耳邊卻傳來熟悉的聲響。  
「辛苦啦，小千空。」等他再次睜開眼睛，便看見淺霧幻站在他身旁，臉龐被搖曳的光芒照得忽明忽暗，那雙總能看透人心的眼眸映著千空的倒影，帶著火光的色澤，像是流動的金沙似的。  
「哼哼，比起單刀直入闖進敵營，我這樣也還好。」千空的語氣中帶了點調侃，他的望著淺霧幻眼裡的流金艷火，繼續說道：「說吧，這次的代價是什麼」  
「哇，原來我在小千空心中是這種人嗎？」淺霧幻裝出哀痛欲絕的樣子，雙手捧在胸口說著，「我好傷心啊。」  
千空看著對方演著只有不熟悉的人才會相信的戲碼，發出悶哼的笑聲，而淺霧幻也沒有放過機會，傾身又往他的方向靠近一些，「我這次要的可不是可樂了。」  
「那你要什麼？」千空向淺霧幻問道，殊不知對方在他問完後，就對他敞開雙臂說：「來個久別重逢的擁抱怎麼樣？」  
「你的標準越來越低了。」他帶著笑意說，「這可一點也沒有挑戰性。」  
「這可是非常有科學依據的。」淺霧幻束起手指，模仿著千空平時的語氣，「人與人在擁抱時，腦中會產生催產素，能夠穩定和安撫情緒。」  
「一百億%正確。」千空說完之後，便任由對方漸漸靠近自己，用手臂把自己擁入懷中，他感覺到淺霧幻收緊手臂，下巴擱在他的肩上，不習慣如此親暱的接觸的千空下意識地深呼吸一口氣。  
像是要緩和他緊繃的身體，淺霧幻的手輕輕地順著千空的背脊撫摸，嘴裡還念念有詞地低語著：「不用那麼緊張，放鬆，放鬆⋯⋯」  
流入耳中的聲音像是某種咒語，他的身體隨著對方的語調不再繃緊，在背後緩慢摩挲的手掌和靠在胸前的身體不斷傳來暖和的體溫，千空不由自主地嘆息，而淺霧幻沒有停下手裡的動作，那讓他產生了錯覺，彷彿回到孩童時期，在回家的路上被百夜抱在懷裡打盹。  
千空不想承認自己的確有點陷入這個溫暖的懷抱中，就連思緒也跟著慢下來，這一刻，他好像可以暫時放下那些未完成的任務和重擔，僅僅是依偎在這裡，什麼也不需要擔心。  
「不過還是差一點啊。」淺霧幻的話語跟著溫熱的氣息傳入他的耳中，對方原本在千空背後的手突然轉為扣住他的手腕，將他的雙手都拉到後腰上，「這樣才是擁抱喔，小千空。」  
如果是過去的他大概會拒絕這樣過於親密的接觸，可是這一次，千空沒有抗拒淺霧幻對他做的這些舉動，他閉上雙眼，把點亮夜空的火光遮擋在外，聽著周圍的蟲鳴，細碎的語音，還有，就在自己身旁的呼吸聲。  
他只是需要休息一下，千空在淺霧幻後腰的手掌緩緩交扣，發現這個小小的動作後，對方輕笑一聲，又繼續在他的背後溫柔地撫摸著。  
千空頭靠在淺霧幻肩上，默默想著，他只是，需要休息一下。


End file.
